Somethin’ Stupid
|artist = Frank and ( and ) |tvfilm = (Original) (Cover) |year = 1967 (Original) 2001 (Cover) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Raspberry Pink/Orange |gc = Orange/Yellow |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 54 ( ) 63 (Remake) |kcal = 19 |dura = 2:51 |nowc = SomethinStupid |audio = |perf = Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=197 |from = album }}"Somethin’ Stupid" by and ( and version is used) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 '''is a female mermaid with wavy red hair, a yellow starfish on her head, yellow "shell bra", and a pink mermaid tail with a yellowfin. P2 '''P2 '''is a male deep sea diver with an orange, yellow and pink suit. Somethinstupid coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Somethinstupid coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place underwater with fish. The background is completely blue with spotlights. Even the marine animals and water plants are in shades of blue. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, give your hand to P2, and P2, kiss P1's hand while kneeling. SomethinStupidAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves SomethingStupidGoldMoveInGame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Somethin' Stupid appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Summer Vibes *All Songs S-Z Trivia *This song is a cover of another song with the same name from 1967, by Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy; then Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman covered it in 2001. ** This makes the song Robbie William’s debut in the series; his next song in the series would be Candy. ** Although not credited, this is also Nancy Sinatra’s first song in the series; it is followed by These Boots Are Made For Walking (which is also covered). * P1’s avatar makes its only appearance in : However, P1’s avatar was going to return in , according to a Beta version of the game. ** This is the first time where an avatar from did not return for . This was also the case with A-Punk (P2)’s avatar. * The background appears in Rock Lobster on . *P1 resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *P1's "tail" is edited in the Just Dance 3 ''menu square to look like a mermaid's tail instead of a dress. *The routine reappears in a card in as an unlockable sticker. *P1 s pictograms all have their legs closed. *In one of the pictograms, P1 and P2’s colors are accidentally reversed. **However, this does not happen on the Wii version of . **Said pictogram appears in ''Promiscuous Mashup, but the colors are not reversed. Gallery Game Files somethingbubbly.png|''Somethin’ Stupid'' Somethinstupid.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' (Remake) SomethinStupid Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach SomethinStupid_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background SomethinStupid_banner_bkg.png| menu banner SomethinStupid_map_bkg.png| map background Somethinstupid cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover SomethinStupid_Cover_1024.png| cover Something_stupid.png|P1's avatar on SS HD Avatar.png|P1's unused avatar on Somethigjd4.png|P2's avatar on Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|P2's avatar on 60.png|P2's avatar on and later games 20060.png|Golden avatar 30060.png|Diamond avatar Somethnstupid.png|Pictograms Somethinstupid picto error.png|Pictogram with accidentally swapped colors Somethinstupid background element 1.png|Background element 1 Somethinstupid background element 2.png|Background element 2 Somethinstupid background element 3.png|Background element 3 In-Game Screenshots Somethinstupid jd3 menu wii.png|''Somethin' Stupid'' on the menu (Wii) Somethinstupid jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Sea.jpg|Gameplay Others Soundless Quiz.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' in the Soundless Quiz Videos Official Music Video Something stupid - Frank & Nancy Sinatra 1967 Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Somethin' Stupid Gameplays Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Somethin' Stupid - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance Now Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance 2016 Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance 2017 Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance 2018 Somethin’ Stupid - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams - Somethin Stupid Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation ja:恋のひとこと de:Somethin' Stupid Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Robbie Williams Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Baron Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Nancy Sinatra